


Extreme makeover: Nerd edition.

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anorexia, Asshole Frank Iero, Awkwardness, Beards (Relationships), Bullying, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Tragedy/Comedy, Trans Brendon Urie, Trans Male Character, Weight Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: Fueron marginados demasiado tiempo, era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto y vengarse de aquellos quienes hicieron sus vidas un infierno.





	1. 1. Introducción.

 

—Gerard, ¿De qué hablas? No somos unos perdedores.

Patrick estaba sentado frente a Tyler. Todos tenían máscaras cubriendo sus rostros. Patrick tenía una de V (anonymous para los plebeyos), Tyler una de caballo medio realista y Gerard tenía la de Jason Voorhees. Gerard entrecerró los ojos y los apuntó.

— ¿Entonces qué estamos haciendo?

—Noche friki, duh— murmuró Tyler sin prestarles atención—. Tira los dados.

—Estamos jugando calabozos y dragones mientras comemos cantidades inhumanas de pizza.

— ¿Y…?— preguntó Patrick—. Si no te apuras perderás tu turno.

—Estamos por ir a la Universidad. No somos niños.

—Eso no quiere decir que seamos perdedores— contraatacó Tyler.

— Si no lo somos, entonces, ¿Qué hicimos en el baile de graduación?

—Nos sentamos frente a la mesa de postres…

— ¿Bailamos con alguien?

—No, pero… la capitana del equipo de ajedrez me sonrió— contestó Patrick.

—Porque le pasaste un cupcake. Okay, ¿Viste que alguien se acercó a los postres cuando estábamos allí?

—Eh. No.

— ¿Y qué hicimos después?

—Intentamos bailar pero nos empujaron y nos llevaron al baño— suspiró derrotado—. Hasta ahora le tengo pavor a los excusados.

—Metieron tu cabeza en el retrete y me tiraron agua sucia encima. A Tyler no le hicieron nada porque es demasiado invisible hasta para eso.

—Gerard tiene razón. Somos unos marginales de mierda—. Tyler se apartó la máscara para  tomar un sorbo de su gaseosa y miró el vaso con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Estamos tomando soda! Ni siquiera cerveza, parecemos de diez años.

—No tenemos la edad para beber.

— ¡Tenemos casi dieciocho!

—Entonces… ¿Qué piensas hacer, Gee?— preguntó Patrick confundido.

—Tenemos que pedir refuerzos.

[…]

Brendon Urie los esperaba fuera de la casa de Patrick, junto a Hayley Williams. Su madre los dejó pasar y los invitó a comer galletitas con su efusividad característica. Patrick estaba súper avergonzado, pero no hizo demasiado caso.

—Entonces… expliquenlo otra vez. Con detalles.

—Necesitamos ayuda— respondió Gerard—. No quiero ser un fracasado toda mi vida.

— ¿Qué tienen en mente?— preguntó Hayley tomando una de las galletas.

—No lo sé, ¿Cambio de imagen y defensa personal?

—Yo me encargo de la imagen— se apresuró Brendon.

—Yo les enseño defensa— sonrió Hayley con maldad.

— ¿Están de acuerdo?— preguntó Tyler. Ambos asintieron entusiasmados.

El juego estaba en marcha.


	2. PS. Seending postcards from a plane crash.

Patrick tuvo dos grandes amores en toda su vida: Alex Gaskarth y el helado de chocolate. Al primero lo conoció una tarde de otoño, después de cumplir quince años. Estaba vagando por el centro comercial para comprar videojuegos y lo vio ahí, parado junto al estante, atendiendo a un par de niños y sonriendo de forma adorable.

Su corazón se aceleró, fue como amor a primera vista. Cuando el muchacho le devolvió la mirada, se sonrojó y salió corriendo de la tienda, dejando caer los discos en el suelo.

Una vez afuera, se puso la mano en el pecho y decidió ir a tomar helado para tranquilizarse.

No era amor, jamás había hablado con él. Era atracción desmedida causada por el despertar de sus hormonas. A pesar de todo, lo quería para él.

Pero había un problemita; sí ni él se quería a sí mismo, ¿Cómo lograría que alguien más lo quisiera?

No tuvo el valor para acercarse, los días alejaban cada vez más sus posibilidades de entablar una charla con él. Se sentía demasiado inseguro de sí como para siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

Su ansiedad social era una perra, al igual que su extremadamente baja autoestima.

Lo acosó de lejos por un tiempo, averiguó su nombre y descubrió que estaba en una banda.

Dejó pasar tanto tiempo que vio lentamente como Alex se enamoraba de alguien más, de el guitarrista de su banda y como cada día comenzaban a quererse más, sin notar su presencia.

Gerard y Tyler lo ayudaban a sanar las penas, con mucha comida chatarra y juegos estúpidos, incluso Brendon, que ahora estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera musical como para pasar tiempo con ellos lo ayudó a olvidarse de Alex.

Patrick suspiró y se miró al espejo, odiando lo que veía. Apretó los dientes y negó con la cabeza. Tenía muchos kilos de más y su apariencia física estaba totalmente descuidada, parecía el estereotipo total de gordo obsesionado con los cómics.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto?

Extrañaba su infancia, cuando su peso era lo que menos le importaba y lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de encontrar nuevos juegos para compartir con Pete.

 _Pete_.

Ese nombre resonó en su cabeza, la nostalgia lo invadió. Peter Wentz, la última vez que supo de él, ambos eran niños y ninguno estaba consciente de que el último adiós que se dieron sería definitivo.

Porque a Pete lo llevaron a la otra punta del país, dejándolo en total soledad hasta bien entrada la preparatoria.

La secundaria fue un infierno. Desde que Pete se había marchado, la gente había empezado a molestarlo. Lo empujaban, escondían sus cosas y le hacían mucho daño psicológico. No lo metían en los casilleros porque era demasiado gordo para eso.

Su sonrisa y mirada luminosa de inocencia fue cambiada por una expresión de tristeza y cabeza agachada.

Encontrar a Gerard y Tyler fue un milagro. Estuvieron en su mismo salón desde siempre, pero no les había hablado hasta que el maestro los obligó a trabajar en equipos. Dejó de estar solo, pero las burlas seguían.

Un par de lágrimas nublaron su vista. Estaba harto. Harto de todos y de si mismo.

Estuvo harto de su apariencia desde un principio, pero en lugar de hacer algo para mejorar se encerraba y se autocompadecía, lo cual al final de cuentas, terminaba haciéndole más daño.

Gerard tenía razón, no podía ser un desadaptado  social toda su vida y esperar que la gente se acerque a él por arte de magia. Era momento de cambiar, de que todos vean cómo era Patrick Stump en realidad.

Nadie se iba a meter nunca más con él.

Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta; era su madre, quién lo llamaba para cenar. Se secó las lágrimas y bajó al comedor.

La mesa donde se sentaban a cenar, pensaba él, era una hilarante representación de la famila americana moderna. Todos, a excepción de él, eran unos malditos supermodelos.

Desde su madre, que era una exitosa vendedora de bienes raíces, pasando por su padrastro que manejaba una empresa de exportación de vehículos, a sus hermanastros; Megan, la menor, era parte del equipo de porristas. Alta, rubia de ojos azules y facciones agradables a la vista. Luego estaba Kevin, quién era todo lo contrario a él, con su metro ochenta, cabello oscuro pero igual de atractivo; atlético, carismático y un imán para chicas.

Se preguntó qué estaba mal con él, y dándose un rápido repaso, se dió cuenta de que _todo_ era lo estaba mal.

—Entonces, Patrick. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué vas a estudiar?

Patrick levantó la vista de su plato de comida y se sintió intimidado al sentir las miradas de todos sobre él.

—E-eh. Yo.. estaba p-pensando en seguir leyes.

—Pero Pato, amor, si apenas puedes hablar con nosotros, ¿Cómo hablarás con los jueces en una corte? Será mucha presión para ti— soltó su madre con un tono cariñoso.

Patrick se hundió. Ella no lo había dicho de mala manera, pero igual dolía.

Dolía, porque sabía que era verdad y que siempre estuvo en sus manos remediarlo.

 


	3. GW. I'm not okay.

Gerard soltó un grito agudo mientras sus compañeros de clase reían con maldad. Estaba empapado por agua sucia, y el hedor que desprendía era tan fuerte que hacía llorar.

Miró a Patrick, pero a él lo estaban ahogando en el excusado.

Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, apartó a esos idiotas de su amigo, valiéndose de sus poderes de oler a mierda y rescató a Patrick.

Buscó a Tyler con la mirada, una vez que lo localizó, le hizo una señal con la mano y terminaron marchándose por la puerta de atrás del instituto para evitarse más humillaciones.

Ir al baile había sido una mala idea, lo hubieran intuído cuando cada uno invitó a seis chicas distintas y ninguna accedió a ir con ellos. Ninguna, ni siquiera Sally Ackerman, que era conocida por ahuyentar a los chicos con su pobre higiene personal.

Gerard nunca entendió bien el porqué los demás lo excluían. Si, tal vez estaba subido de peso y no era un modelo de Calvin Klein; pero conocía chicos que igual gordos eran populares.

Quizá no era su culpa, sino de la mierda que era la sociedad esos días.

Pero, si era culpa de la sociedad igual tenía que adaptarse, no podía esperar a que todos mágicamente cambien su forma de pensar de un día para otro y que todos se adapten a él.

Y esa vez, la noche friki de los viernes parecía más patética que de costumbre y las ganas de cambiar el ritmo de las cosas se hizo más fuerte.

Es que, todos estaban en su burbuja. Tyler ni siquiera se esforzaba por hablar con alguien que no fuera ellos y Patrick era demasiado inocente; su alma pura le hacía creer que todo estaba bien.

[…]

—¡Gee!— escuchó un golpeteo en su ventana y unos susurros provenientes del otro lado. Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio a Frank, su vecino de junto esperandolo afuera.

Gerard abrió y lo dejó pasar. Frank se sacudió un poco la ropa y lo abrazó por un largo rato. Gerard sintió su corazón retumbar y el rostro lo tenía como un tomate.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó, sin saber bien qué decir. Frank sonrió nervioso y se sentó junto a él en la cama.

—Jodido.

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Todo está de la mierda otra vez— murmuró—. Necesito un cigarro. ¿Tienes?

—Espera un momento— lo dejó solo para buscar la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía escondida bajo su cama. Se la pasó a Frank con el encendedor, él prendió uno y le dió una calada, para luego pasárselo a Gerard.—Cuéntame.

—Papá volvió a beber— dijo con amargura—. Mamá está llorando en el baño… y no puedo hacer nada. Es una mierda.

Gerard se recostó en el hombro de Frank, pero antes lo abrazó un momento y besó su cabeza. Él suspiró y sujetó a Gerard.

—Me gustaría ayudarte.

—Ya lo haces, escuchándome.

—Pues quisiera hacer más.

—Eres la persona que más se preocupa por mí, Geesus— ambos rieron un poco—. Ya, en serio. Mis amigos sólo quieren embriagarse y acostarse con chicas.

Gerard pensó en los amigos de Frank y un ligero escalofrío lo recorrió. Ellos eran quienes le habían tirado el agua y quienes habían hecho la mayor parte del daño.

Y Frank no podía hacer nada por cobarde, por mantener su maldita reputación.

Gerard bajó la mirada, Frank era cálido pero todo a su alrededor se sentía helado.

Así era Frank, en el instituto fingía no conocerlo, pero cuando llegaba la noche, lo trataba como si fuera lo más maravilloso en su universo.

Y Gerard se sentía sucio, sin embargo, amaba a Frank cómo jamás había amado a alguien.

Frank había empezado a sollozar, Gerard lo sostuvo fuerte a pesar de que ambos estaban temblando.

Frank se calmó un poco, había dejado de sollozar pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo. Gerard es la única persona que lo vio llorar alguna vez, y a Frank le gustaba que se mantuviera así.

—Lo siento, estoy acaparando toda la atención otra vez— dijo Frank, soltando una risa para suavizar el ambiente—. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien— dijo en voz baja—. Créeme.

Frank sonrió y lo tomó del mentón para besarlo. Correspondió el beso con poca fuerza y se dejó llevar, y el sabor amargo de las lágrimas se mezcló con el de Frank.

No estaba bien.

No estaba jodidamente bien.

 


	4. TJ. Car radio.

Listo. Había terminado una canción en menos de media hora, ahora sólo necesitaba agregar un par de líneas de bajo y hace las mezclas en la computadora.

Aunque la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se desvaneció de un momento para otro.

Miró a la ventana de su habitación, que daba a la calle. Afuera estaba un grupo de chicos riendo y pasándola bien, probablemente yendo a una fiesta.

Sábado por la noche, debería estar saliendo, conociendo personas, disfrutando de su juventud.

Aburrido. Tyler Joseph era un anciano atrapado en el cuerpo de un adolescente. Un anciano con ansiedad y depresión, pero anciano al fin y al cabo.

Suspiró y cerró la laptop. Se recostó boca arriba, mirando al techo. La canción que sonaba de fondo no era suficiente para animarlo.

Últimamente, nada era suficiente para animarlo, ni siquiera las cosas que antes disfrutaba tanto hacer. De un momento para otro, los días se volvieron grises y las melodías se convirtieron en ruido blanco.

Su vida se había vuelto una monótona parodia de lo que alguna vez había sido.

A diferencia de sus amigos, él era un pésimo estudiante y no tenía ningún talento especial. Obviando la música, porque no servía de nada. Es decir, decían que sus letras eran buenas y tenía una voz envidiable, pero no era suficiente, además las canciones siempre le terminaban tan largas que tenía que rapear los versos.

Soltó una risa floja y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Saca tu porquería emo y ven a cenar!— el grito de su hermana lo sobresaltó. Rodó los ojos y le sacó el dedo medio a la nada, como si eso fuera a solucionar algo.

— ¡No es emo, es punk!

Se puso los zapatos y fue corriendo a la mesa, dónde estaban Maddie y su madre charlando sobre cosas que a él no le incumbían.

—Entonces… estaba pensando en salir con ese chico… Josh. Es un poco mayor, como de la edad de Tyler y por eso nunca le hablé, pero  bueno...— comentó Maddie a su madre. Tyler la miró con las cejas levantadas y ella siguió suspirando.

Maddie se enamoraba como cinco veces al día, no era algo nuevo. Dejó de prestarles atención hasta que su madre volvió a hablar.

— ¿Y para cuándo la novia, hijo?

Genial.

—Eh… estoy concentrado en mis estudios.

—Pero si acabas de terminar...

—Ay, má, no seas ingenua. A este fijo le gustan los pepinos.

— ¡Maddie!— su madre se escandalizó—. No, con la ayuda de Dios. Mi Tylercito no es un depravado.

Tyler sintió asco, pero no hizo ningún sólo comentario más.

Un cambio no vendría mal, de todas formas todo ya estaba en la mierda. Pensó en Gerard y en Patrick y lo felices que eran en su ignorancia, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que nadie los quería.

Deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo, volver a los buenos viejos días. Sacudió la cabeza y miró su plato de comida casi vacío.

—Entonces, iremos a una fiesta… por… eh.. el cumpleaños de Maegan y… ¿Puedo ir?— Maddie hizo su mejor cara de súplica.

— ¿Con Josh?

—Sí.

—No me gusta que vayas sola con hombres— respondió su madre—. Irás sólo si llevas a Tyler.

El rostro de Maddie se descompuso en una mueca de indignación.

— ¡Pero mamá! Tyler es un aburrido— se quejó como niña pequeña—. Por eso no tiene amigos.

Ouch.

—Sí tengo— protestó, aunque él mismo estaba dudando.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quiénes? ¿El emo gay y el obeso de patillas?

Okay, debía admitir que eso le dió un poco de risa. Soltó una ligera carcajada y mantuvo una sonrisa poco típica en él.

—Iré, mamá. Tengo que cuidar a mi hermanita— soltó con un deje de ironía insultante. Maddie jadeó y su madre asintió complacida.

[...]

La peor decisión de su vida. Maldijo cada segundo de su existencia hasta ese momento. Maddie lo había dejado solo con el chico que había invitado porque, al parecer, su amigo estaba mucho más bueno.

Ambos estaban sentados en una mesa alejada, viendo a los demás bailar porque los dos eran demasiado introvertidos para hacer algo.

Aunque sea Josh le agradaba, pero con la música tan alta no podía siquiera soñar con mantener una conversación.

Miró al chico de reojo mientras tomaba su cerveza. Era… atractivo, lo cual, para Tyler era sumamente extraño. No muchas personas lograban llamarle la atención, y ese Josh en definitiva lo estaba haciendo.

Quiso coquetear con él, invitarlo a bailar y besarlo, pero no pudo. Se quedó callado y fingió que la presencia de Josh lo incomodaba.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a la universidad?— empezó Josh, una vez que la tensión se hizo insoportable. Tyler miró a los lados para asegurarse de que no le hablaba a nadie más y contestó.

—Eh, no. Aún no. Iré el próximo año. En la estatal.

— ¿En serio? Yo estudio ahí — sonrió—. Estoy en tercer año. Licenciatura en música música.

La sonrisa de Tyler se volvió incómoda. No supo qué más decir, había entrado en pánico (y no en la disco).

Silencio. Silencio incómodo. Silencio atemorizante.

Silenciosilenciosilencio.

Tyler quiso gritar pero su voz se quedó atrapada en un agónico _silencio_.


	5. II. Primer paso.

Fue la última noche friki en la que hubo cantidades obscenas de pizza y el ambiente estaba muy tenso. Todos los presentes estaban atrapados en sus burbujas, inclusive Patrick, que tenía la manía de romper los silencios con cualquier estupidez para simplemente matar el tiempo. Tyler no era un chico de muchas palabras, de hecho, sólo hablaba en contadas ocasiones; Gerard hablaba mucho cuando estaba con ellos, pero cuando salía de su círculo cercano se volvía una tumba, al igual que Patrick. Por eso todos pensaban que eran raros, porque no les gustaba hablar con mucha gente. No había mucho misterio detrás de eso, sólo no les gustaba iniciar conversaciones triviales con personas que le importaban un comino para tener aceptación.   
Pero mierda, aceptación era lo que buscaban ahora.

Gerard tiró los dados al suelo, para luego soltar un suspiro tembloroso y gruñir de frustración. Tyler rodó los ojos ante la actitud de diva que se cargaba su amigo las veinticuatro horas del día, en cambio, Patrick lo miró con preocupación.

— ¿Gee?

—Estoy cansado— respondió con ambas manos sobre el rostro—. No estoy bien.

Lo soltó con una angustia poco característica de él, incluso la voz le tembló un poco. Tyler enarcó una ceja, esta vez ya tomándoselo en serio. Gerard era fuerte, pero al parecer, se estaba cayendo a pedazos y nadie lo había notado. Patrick lo abrazó y lo dejó acurrucarse en su hombro. Tyler no era bueno consolando personas, por lo que sólo le dio palmadas en la espalda y sonrió con incomodidad.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo— murmuró Patrick—. Cuando estemos en la universidad sólo será un amargo recuerdo. Todo va a cambiar.

—No lo sé, Pato. Intenté cambiar demasiadas veces.

—Tú fuiste quien sugirió la idea— apuntó Patrick. Gerard suspiró—. Uh, Tyler, ayúdame.

—Sé tu mismo, aunque no sea suficientemente bueno para los demás. Sólo toma un poco de tiempo— dijo él—. Sólo en tu cabeza te sientes menospreciado o excluido. Así que sólo haz tu mejor intento.

—Tyler, estás citando una canción.

—Hmm… no.

—The Middle, de Jimmy Eat World con la letra desordenada para que no nos demos cuenta— dijo Patrick con una ceja levantada—. Man, aquí todos somos emo.

—No soy bueno con… eso— se excusó.

— ¿Consolar?

—No, humanos.

— ¡Ahora estás citando a Mycroft Holmes!

—Sí, hablo en referencias o no digo nada. Tómalo o déjalo.

—Lo que sea— Patrick rodó los ojos y Gerard, a pesar de estar en pleno momento de crisis emo, no pudo evitar reír.

—Era mi escena dramática, Joseph. La cagaste.

—Pero puedes seguir.

—No, tu estupidez me sacó la tristeza— contestó—. Gracias— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera.

—Bueno. Dejemos de deprimirnos y terminemos de jugar, ¿Bien?

[...]

Era el día decisivo. El grupo se acercó a Brendon, quién tenía una sonrisa un tanto psicópata en el rostro. Patrick enseguida empezó a arrepentirse.

—Hora de poner el plan “E.M.O” en marcha.

— ¿Emo?— preguntó Gerard con una ceja levantada.

—Extreme makeover, duh.

— ¿Qué no sería sólo “E.M”?— preguntó Patrick confundido.

—Mi plan, mis putas siglas, ¿Ok?— dijo Brendon. Gerard rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente, Bren?

—Primero… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Tres meses?— preguntó Brendon.

—Tres— confirmó Tyler.

—Vaya, puedes hablar.

—Vete a la…

—Ty, sabes cómo es, su sentido del humor es un poquito ácido— dijo Patrick.

—No lo sé. Es tu amigo. No el mío— soltó Tyler.

—Ugh, no entiendo cómo mis chicos se juntan contigo— se bajó un poco los lentes de sol para mirarlo despectivamente—. Sólo te ayudo por ellos, si fuera por mí…

—Brendon— lo interrumpió Gerard—. Estoy hasta la mierda de tus pleitos campestres con Tyler. Sean adultos de una vez.

—Ya, ya. Lo que digas— Brendon rió—. Tenemos tres meses. Lo primero que haremos será...— hizo una pausa dramática—. Tú y tú— señaló a Gerard y Patrick—, irán al gimnasio, y la rata...— señaló a Tyler, pero con el dedo medio— La rata tiene que comer más. Mi nutricionista me debe un favor, les daré su número.

— ¿Gimnasio?— Patrick jadeó.

—Hmm. Y también te desharás de esas patillas del demonio.

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo.

—Porque no estamos en 1820, las patillas ya no están de moda. Y también vamos a quemar todos tus sombreros, en especial ese que traes ahora— dijo Brendon. Patrick lo miró con incredulidad. No entendió qué tenían de malo sus gorras, y la que traía puesta, admitía sí era algo ridícula (Blanca y azul con las inscripciones de “I love bingo” en el frente) pero tampoco era para tanto.

—Puedes quemar a hasta a mi madre, pero jamás puede meterte con mis gorras.

—Entonces veremos cómo solucionarlo— Brendon se colocó una mano en el mentón, luego sacudió la cabeza—. Okay, los veo mañana frente a mi rancho, mejor prepárense psicológicamente para lo que viene

 


	6. II. I constantly thank God for Esteban.

Día uno. Brendon no bromeaba. Los había llevado a una especie de clínica para gente rica, que incluía gimnasio y un pequeño restaurante. Los tres se sintieron fuera de lugar cuando llegaron, pero Brendon les dijo que se relajaran, que todo saldría bien.

—Bueno chicos, este es Esteban— Brendon presentó a un hombre que más que doctor, parecía fisicoculturista—. Es mágico, constantemente le doy gracias a Dios por su existencia.

—Un placer. Vaya, que pequeño eres— dijo fijándose el Patrick, quién se sonrojó y apretó la mandíbula—. Lo siento, eres adorable.

— ¿Verdad?— dijo Brendon entusiasmado—. Él y Gerard son divinos, en cambio, la rat-...— se quedó callado cuando Patrick lo miró con las cejas levantadas—. Tyler también es buena persona. A veces, cuando no anda de perra.  

—Bien, chicos, pasen a mi consultorio para un análisis. No quiero que se sientan incómodos— dijo Esteban—. Es un proceso que toma tiempo, pero los resultados valen la pena.

Gerard miró a Patrick y a Tyler, pero ellos también tenían esa expresión de pánico en el rostro, por lo que miró a Brendon y se reconfortó en su cara de _soy el puto amo_. Fantaseó con ser así alguna vez, en confiar en sí mismo, luego pensó en pollo frito, y un poco después en la polla de Frank, porque pollo pollo polla.

Bueno. Estaba enamorado, sí, pero ¿El amor se sentía así? Era la primera vez que sentía algo por alguien y le habían enseñado que el amor era algo mágico y bonito, que tus días empezaban a cobrar sentido y que todo era cálido y perfecto; pero la verdad era distinta y dolía, cortaba y fallaba, pero tenía su lado reconfortante. Como una esponja de cocina, áspera por un lado y suave por el otro.

Sus pensamientos tomaron un camino turbio, ¿Y si se volvía más atractivo ya Frank no se avergonzaría de él? Autoconsiencia repentina. Se tomó por el hombro y tomó asiento.

[…]

—Soy asmático— se excusó Patrick cuando el entrenador le pidió que se subiera a una de las máquinas.

—Sí, ya fui informado.

—Puedo morir.

—No seas dramático, la rutina que seguirás es especial para gente con dificultades respiratorias. Hazlo.

Patrick le lanzó su característica mirada fulminante (así como la rayis) e hizo lo que el entrenador le había pedido, a regañadientes. Se cansó a muerte a los cinco minutos, su condición física era tan mala que apenas podía subir las escaleras de su casa sin sudar y quedarse sin aire al final de los escalones. Gracias a Dios su habitación quedaba en el primer piso.

—Por Dios, chico. Tendré que trabajar mucho contigo.

Patrick asintió con la cabeza, muerto y elevó los pulgares.

Mientras tanto, Tyler era perseguido por su entrenador porque según el, necesitaba ganar peso y músculo, lo cual le parecía innecesario pero bueno, no podía decirles que le daba paja.

Una pequeña voz le dijo _¿Por qué estás haciendo las cosas difíciles? La gente piensa que eres raro. ¿No quieres ser normal?_

Normal.

Una palabra relativa que la gente usaba para describir algo que estaba establecido dentro de la norma, y Tyler estaba fuera de ella, en una mala forma. Puta ansiedad, puta depresión, puto _silencio_. A veces había nubes negras en sus días grises, a veces estaba soleado pero hoy no era uno de esos días, hoy estaba nevando y por alguna razón, las nubes negras seguían ahí, ¿Por qué seguían ahí? Estuvieron ahí una semana. Y una persona lo estaba mirando en su mente. Siempre estaba ahí, y esa persona era él pero no era él. Le costaba explicarlo de forma coherente, pero no era él, era una sombra en su cabeza que lo quería encerrado y que cada vez que abría la boca, le ordenaba que volviera a cerrarla porque a nadie le interesaba lo que estaba por decir, porque a nadie le importaba y era molesto. Y esa persona que vivía en su cabeza era de color rojo y el rojo no le gustaba, al igual que el negro o el gris, eran malos presagios.

Le gustaba el amarillo, le recordaba a los girasoles, libertad y al cabello de Josh.

Tomó un descanso para tomar agua, y se sentó un momento. Gerard lo acompañó enseguida.

— ¿Y Patrick?

—Se murió— Gerard señaló a Patrick agonizando en el piso.

—Que triste. Vamos a tomarle una foto.

—Sí, y hacer un edit en Paint para su funeral, ya sabes, de esos donde por alguna razón hay nubes detrás y una frase cursi como “100pre en nuestros corazones”.

—Y alas de ángel mal recortadas.

—Una de sus selfies con filtro de perrito, así para que sus familiares lo recuerden como la perra que es— dijo Gerard. Tyler soltó una risita.

—Pero es el ser más puro que conozco.

—Todavía. Apuesto a que en halloween del próximo año usará un traje de putidemonio, ajustado, de color rojo y mucho delineador.

—Gerard, controla tu imaginación.

—Y lencería ridículamente sexy debajo de sus pantalones; los cuales saldrán volando en algún punto de la noche porque puta se nace.

—Qué.

—Tengo hambre. Estoy delirando.

—Come barritas energéticas— dijo Tyler y Gerard gimoteó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Puedo suicidarme?

—Si no quieres vivir lo suficiente para ver a Patrick vestido como zorra, entonces adelante.

—Juegas sucio, Joseph.


	7. III. Hayley, es usted diabólica

Brendon fue a recogerlos un par de horas después, para su grata sorpresa, sólo Patrick había muerto mientras que el resto seguía intacto. Les pasó bebidas energéticas, incluso a Tyler —más que nada porque Gerard se lo había pedido— y los llevó a su rancho para que puedan reposar sus gordos cuerpos. Patrick recuperó la capacidad de hablar media hora después de salir del gimnasio y Gerard la había perdido después de ver la dieta que el doctor les había recomendado.

A Patrick le daba igual la comida, él sólo comía por ansiedad y para solucionarlo podría ir al psicólogo o simplemente hacerse pajas cada vez que se pusiera nervioso. Optó por la segunda porque sí.

—Pollo.

—No, Gerard.

— ¡Pollo!

—¡Mamá!— Brendon se puso a gritar cuando Gerard lo atacó, Patrick y Tyler lo inmovilizaron y lo neutralizaron con barritas de cereal.

—Santa mierda, Gee— Brendon jadeó con una mano en su pecho. Patrick soltó una risita y Gerard se sonrojó.

—Lo siento— dijo entre dientes. Brendon soltó una risita y desordenó su cabello.

—Es difícil, pero ya te acostumbrarás.

—Lo dices tú, señor perfecto—se quejó Tyler. Brendon rió en voz baja y sonrió con superioridad.

—Gracias, sé que lo soy— contestó y Tyler bufó—. Bueno, en realidad no me conoces desde hace mucho. No tienes ni idea de lo que era antes.

Patrick le lanzó un rápido vistazo a Brendon, luego Tyler y Gerard compartieron miradas de confusión. Brendon negó con la cabeza y cruzó sus piernas. La atmósfera se tornó tensa y a nadie se le ocurría qué decir, por lo que terminaron mirando a distintas direcciones y fingiendo hacer cualquier cosa en sus teléfonos.

— ¡Llegó su reina, perritas!

—Williams, por favor. No me opaques— murmuró Brendon. Ella rió y tomó asiento junto a ellos.

—Vamos a trabajar. ¿Quieren empezar?

—No— respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

—No sean llorones

—Demasiado por hoy—se quejó Patrick—. Morí y me revivieron. No doy para más.

—Usamos avanzados métodos de neurociencia— explicó Gerard— y tuvimos que sacrificar la mitad de su cerebro y nalgas.

—Eso explica muchas cosas— contestó Hayley y Patrick se cruzó de brazos.

—Me están dando más complejos.

—Uy, no le digas tabla a la tabla porque se trauma.

—Hayley— advirtió Brendon.

—Lo siento— contestó ella—. No puedo controlarme, pero eso no es taaan malo, aunque a veces haga llorar a la gente. Como cuando hice llorar a la profesora y al día siguiente murió, espera, borra eso, eso sí fue malo.

—Stop— dijo Patrick.

Tyler sólo observó la escena sin hacer comentarios. Por alguna razón, siempre terminaba rodeado de locos, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado. O se había metido en una muy mala comedia o el karma había hecho un trabajo fenomenal. Intentó encontrara cadena de malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida para terminar así, pero eso se remontaba a prácticamente su nacimiento.

—Ty, llevas mirando cinco minutos a la nada sin parpadear y asustas. Reacciona.

—Hmm.

—Está viendo qué hizo para terminar en esta miseria, déjalo ser.

— ¿Cuándo?— preguntó Tyler, ignorandolos.

— ¿Mañana?— Hayley se encogió de hombros—. Tengo mucho tiempo libre, depende de ustedes.

—Mañana no— pidió Gerard—. ¿El jueves?

—Estoy ocupado— dijo Patrick, suspirando—. ¿Viernes?

—Me parece bien— contestó ella. Tyler y Gerard asintieron.

Gerard no estaba tan seguro, pero no dijo nada. El viernes tenía una cita con Frank, —¡Una cita! Después de casi un año de colaciones clandestinas a sus respectivas habitaciones, sesiones de besos subidas de tonos y sexo agridulce—. Había esperado esa muestra de cariño durante un largo rato, porque una cita implicaba el tácito acuerdo de que las cosas se podrían serias y que quizá, Frank ya no lo escondería, que quizá Frank lo amaba también y no sólo lo utilizaba para sacarse las ganas de acostarse con alguien.

(o estaba siendo un patético que hiperbolizaba hasta la mínima sonrisa por falta de afecto propio).

[...]

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Brendon y Hayley quedaron solos, comiendo el helado que los perdedores no podían saborear —no en frente de ellos, obvio, no querían que se sientan mal—. Brendon estaba sumido en un silencio poco habitual, por lo que Hayley había monologado por quince minutos sin recibir más respuesta que ocasionales asentimientos y monosílabos. Hayley paró de hablar de repente y apretó los labios.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Sólo pienso.

— ¿En qué?

—En el pasado— contestó, ella lo miró con pena—. No hagas esa cara, lo detesto.

—Lo siento— dijo incómoda—. Eh… ¿Qué pasó de Dallon?— preguntó para cambiar de tema, la mirada de Brendon se iluminó un poco y ella sintió ternura.

—Estamos cogiendo.

—Que romántico.

—Super— concordó él—. Follamos todo el día todos los días.

—No necesitaba saber eso.

—Y es un maldito detallista, me regaló un ramo de rosas ayer. Lo amo, pero odio que sea así. Que hermoso, es un bebé. Lo detesto, ojalá muera.

—Brendon…

—No seas aguafiestas— bufó él—. No puedo demostrar mi cariño sin decir veinte insultos de por medio, porque sino es gay.

—De todas formas no puede ser gay, duh— contestó Hayley sin pensar dos veces antes de abrir la boca. Brendon borró su sonrisa y ella pudo ver en cámara lenta como el brillo de sus ojos parpadean hasta finalmente extinguirse.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¡Lo siento! No quise decir eso. Lo siento muchísimo, soy idiota, no quise ofenderte. Sabes que hablo sin pensar.

—Soy un hombre de verdad— dijo en voz baja, más para él que para Hayley. Ella suavizó las facciones y dejó salir un suspiro preocupado, luego se acercó a Brendon y lo abrazó por los hombros, para recostar su cabeza en uno y acurrucarse junto a él.

—Lo eres, Bren. Perdón por mi bocota, soy un asco.

—No te preocupes, no lo dijiste con mala intención— soltó una risa entre ácida y melancólica—. Bueno, lo importante ahora es ayudar a los niños. Se lo merecen.

—Espero que hagas un buen trabajo con el cambio de look— comentó ella, divertida, Brendon la miró y soltó una pequeña risita.

—Espero que hagas un buen trabajo haciendo que todos se caguen en sus pantalones al verlos— contestó él.

—Pero son unas bolitas de amor.

— ¿Es porque están gordos, verdad? Tyler no cuenta porque es un desgraciado.

—No, idiota, porque son adorables— dijo ella—. ¡Y deja a Tyler en paz!

—Okay, sólo haz que se puedan defender— contestó Brendon—. Aunque hablé con unos chicos de último año que pueden protegerlos mientras tanto. Son los de esa banda de la que todos están hablando ahora, pero son buenos chicos y no tienen problema.

—Genial— ella sonrió— ¿Cuál banda?

—Green Day— soltó una risa de burla—.Que horrible nombre para una banda.

 


End file.
